Naruto girls
by CoLOuRs-may-run
Summary: A Naruto Valentines-Some are looking towards the future, but also some looking in the past. Ino couldn’t have Suskue but shes found someone else that looks promising, Sakura is trying to work out her true feelings while Hinata is just trying.
1. Sakura 1

It was Valentines Day; Sakura couldn't help but sign to herself as she thought of Naruto. She was lying on her bed, the window wide open to help cool her down. Another date idea huh Naruto, she couldn't help but think of all his previous ideas to finally get an alone date with her. She hadn't really encouraged this inside but wasn't really sure what to say about it. She loved Naruto in a way, she would admit that but she knew that she could never fully devote her heart to him. Her heart was already gone with Suskue, 'what did he think of her?' she wondered out aloud. She knew even when she had gone to meet him near to the top gate out of Konoha that whatever she would say would probably never work. But she had tried, for once fully expressing the feelings she normally had left inside with her Inner self, 'Sakura, she remembered his reply, thank you.'


	2. Sakura again continued, Ash

**'Some say Dreams are weak things that can easily shatter.'**

** 'for me it is partly true but just because they crumble doesn't mean they can't come back together- hole again with more determination than ever to see them through.' ' **But then again thats just me on the matter...'

* * *

_**Sakura again continued**_**_,ASH_**

**_

* * *

_**

She had always crushed on Suskue, every girl had at the Academy back then. He was just the cool, good-looking boy. A genius in his own right, always scoring highest in all the exams, accept the written ones that had been her.

She remembered how easy it had been to her back then, what she had lacked in physical strength she had made up with book-smarts. She would simply write the answer, all the answers to every question. Question after question of words that she had memorised in her head, she had nearly always scored 100 percent in those exams. She had valued that quality in herself, she wasn't sure of what exactly she had felt when getting put into the same group as Naruto, but she knew it had been deep dread. Then she saw her chance, she and Suskue-Kun had been put into the very same team-they were to be team 7.

How naïve she had been then she couldn't help but think now, she had never understood Suskue, she had never even seen Naruto.

What Naruto had become, she had always put herself before him when she was younger. He was just a silly dropout, gone wild with no-proper upbringing, She felt ashamed of those past thoughts now, he, he and Suskue had truly become something. She was just the same really, the weakest of the three unable to anything for both of them- something she promised herself she wouldn't be again. Next time she would be able to help Naruto, that had been her own promise to him. But what had that been when they had met again, but empty words. How naïve she had been back then she found herself sign helplessly again, her younger self seemed like a joke now so far away. Growing her hair, how vain she had been of it then, constantly washing and shampooing it as soon as she had heard Suskue-kun liked girls with long glossy hair. Cutting her hair had been slightly symbolic to her; she was turning around leaving that old direction and heading in a new one. Strength had been her weakness so she had conquered it, even becoming learnt in healing by her Master, but still she seemed so far behind. She no-longer had Inner Sakura.

She thought of Naruto again, closing her bedroom window as she leaned against the red wall of her bed. His younger self all those years ago. How long it had taken her to finally start to understand him just a little, just this simple blond kid with a stupid looking face. She knew that day all those years ago now, she knew that she had believed out right that Naruto could save Suskue. Bring Suskue-Kun Back to her; she had been convinced he was the only one who could do it. **A trickle of hope**. *** Get through to him, she still did - it had been a life time promise after all. **The good-guy pose.**

But thought she still strived to believe in Naruto, the boy who always seemed to surprise her, she couldn't help but feel that he was getting further away from them, her and Naruto everyday. She was beginning to doubt the dream of ever seeing Team 7 complete, finally smiling all together again. It was a dream she had cherished, but as reality was beginning to kick in, to crawl closer to wondered if it was still possible, and there the dream slowly began to turn to ash.

She soon found herself staring at the picture of them all together again, it wasn't really a happy picture as both Naruto and Suskue-kun were scowling comically at each other but it had been to her. A dream come true, she didn't want to look at it anymore and found her hands slamming it down on her window sill. It really was a strange day, nerveless an attractive one for valentines but she felt herself once again being dragged back into her thoughts. A strange day to reflect.


End file.
